


A New Home

by Gilli_ann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little glimpses into Lobelia's and Lotho's story from the time they acquire Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to the Tolkien estate. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

**Anger management**

Returning from market, she furiously hammers her umbrella into its stand in the hall. What insolence, what cheek! She’s being cheated and offered disrespect by every shop-owner and farmer around! 

“Mother?”

Lobelia’s blood-curdling glare softens as her son steps into the hall.

“At least there’s one Shire hobbit who’s been raised right!” she thinks proudly.

“Mother, - cousin Frodo is here.”

Her black scowl immediately reappears. She detests Frodo, the worst cheat of all, that - that _thief_! His presence can only mean further nuisance.

“He’s offering to sell us Bag End.”

For once in her life, Lobelia is utterly speechless.

 

**A wish come true**

Stepping through the Bag End front door, she is pure joy. Finally, she can breathe freely – her heart’s desire achieved. This place, this property, this marvelous view she’s coveted all her life: Hers at last! 

She could sing, she could dance through the flower beds, she could somersault over the hedges! Propriety keeps her from doing any such thing, of course. She’ll show them what “respectable” means! Yet the wonderful carefree feeling remains. 

Lotho steps up beside her. “I must be off, mother dear. I’ve some profitable business matters to attend to.”

She feels weightless with pride and happiness.

 

**Anger management II**

Lobelia feels invisible. Everyone in Hobbiton looks straight through her. Yet her offended anger has wilted and died, like the rose-bushes in Bag End’s garden. She _understands_ , and that worries her. 

She has to wait outside Lotho’s study while he talks to three of his - or Sharkey’s - “men”. When the thugs eventually leave with their insolent grins, for a moment her eyes meet Lotho’s unguarded ones through the door-opening. They show helpless fear. Then he blinks, his expression going blank.

Suddenly she knows: It’s no use. He won’t listen anymore because he’s not _allowed_ to do so. Like dusty weeds now strangle her garden, harsh resentment nearly chokes her. How could the silly boy be so _stupid_ – how could he let this happen? She wants to scream and rage at him – and that terrifies her. Her only joy, her dearest son!

She needs air, she needs distance between herself and this place of increasing squalor. Fuming, but without a clear target for her rancor, she grabs her umbrella and leaves in a huff. Outside she runs into those despicable thugs, bringing a cart. 

Just what she needs! She glares at them furiously. 

“Where be you a-going?” she demands.


End file.
